


Promise

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [4]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne has a promise to keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #5 for [**giselleslash**](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com/profile) because she asked. :)

She'd promised Lady Catelyn that she'd bring her daughters back to her. She'd promised to trade the Kingslayer for them and return. And now Lady Catelyn was dead, and her promise was broken.

She'd promised Ser Jaime that she'd find the missing Stark girl. She'd promised and let him walk away. And now Ser Jaime was in King's Landing, back with his sister (though she'd heard rumors surrounding Cersei, rumors that spoke of the Queen Regent's tumble from grace).

She'd promised and promised and promised and failed to keep even one.

No more.

She looked at her reflection in the water, studied the way the new scars pulled at her face, drew it up one side. She'd never been a pretty woman, but now... With a shake of her head, she thrust that thought away. Her looks did not matter because that had never been her path.

Regardless of what she'd started to feel for the second man she knew she could never have.

Gripping her sword tight, Brienne gave her reflection one last look and stood. Shoulders squared, head high, she climbed onto her horse. She would find the missing Stark girl. She would return her to Winterfell, though it lay in ruins now.

Then she would make for King's Landing. She had made a promise to herself. A promise involving Ser Jaime. And even if, like Renly, it was an empty hope, she would not break this promise.


End file.
